Conventional methods of building extensions involve relatively time consuming, expensive, and disruptive tradework. Also, to avoid expense, the extension is often simply "tacked on" to an existing wall of the building and this can tend to spoil the overall appearance of the original building design.
The present invention aims to alleviate at least one of the above disadvantages and provide a building extension which is relatively inexpensive, simple to install and/or which will be a useful alternative to known extensions.